Operation: Get Dawn and Paul Together!
by VanillaAnime
Summary: Ash and Brock notice something weird between Paul and Dawn. They tell May and Drew their plan to get them together, and they gladly participate. They try to get them to confess, but they seem like they have no idea what was going on. Are Paul and Dawn really that dense, or is it just an act? Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to do another IkariShipping story. I liked how my other one turned out, so I am going to do another. Well, hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

Paul was out training his Pokémon, Weavile. He just commanded him to use blizzard. The move knocked down about three trees. "Okay, good. Time for a break." Paul set Pokémon food in front of Weavile. "We'll continue training afterwards." He nodded, and started to eat. Paul sat down at a nearby tree, and closed his eyes.

His peace was interrupted by a certain blue headed girl, and her idiotic friends. "Hey! Look, its Paul!" She ran up to him, which caused Paul to open his eyes. Weavile started to make a lot of noise. Paul and Dawn looked at him fighting off a Beedrill. "Its okay, Weavile. Destroy it with any move." Paul said, and looked at Dawn.

"What do you want, Doon?" Paul asked. Dawn stomped her foot on the ground and started shouting. "My name is Dawn! D-A-W-N!" She was really angry. "Whatever."

Ash and Brock came into sight. "Whew! You're hard to catch up to, Dawn. You better slow down!" Ash said, breathing heavily. Brock was panting. "Well, it looks like Paul is here." Ash came running up to Paul, ignoring his already tired legs. "Lets battle!''

"No, I want to battle strong trainers that make my Pokémon improve. Weak trainers like you don't fit into that category." Paul said harshly. Ash was angry. "HEY!" Paul looked away.

"By the way, what happened to Weavile?" Dawn asked. Paul looked over at his Pokémon. Weavile was rocking back and forth, until, eventually, he collapsed. "Weak." Paul walked to Weavile and looked at him closely.

His eyes widened. There was no swirly-things in his eyes, which meant he didn't faint. "I think he was poisoned by that Beedrill." Paul returned him, and started to walk away. Dawn ran in front of him. "Are you going to the Pokémon center?"

Paul replied with a nod. "Well, you should come with us, we're just about to go to the Pokémon center too." Paul looked at her. "Okay." Dawn smiled. "Hooray!"

Ash and Brock walked up to them. "Well, it looks like we're having more than May and Drew coming." Paul lifted and eyebrow. "May and Drew?"

"Yeah! They're friend of ours and we're going to meet up with them at the Pokémon center." Dawn said. "Fine."

Paul, Dawn, Ash, and Brock started walking towards their destination. Ash and Brock were behind Paul and Dawn. Brock leaned to Ash's side. "Why do you think Paul accepted traveling with us to the Pokémon center?"

"I don't know. Maybe they like each other." Ash whispered back. Brock nodded. "We should get them together. Lets ask May and Drew to help us." Ash nodded.

Paul walked to Dawn, and whispered something in her ear. She nodded. Ash looked at Brock. "They definitely like each other."

* * *

They finally arrived at the Pokémon center. "Your Weavile will be fine. It was just some bad poisoning, he'll be better in a few hours." Nurse Joy said. For once, Brock wasn't all over her. He was busy with Ash, and they're plan to get Paul and Dawn together.

Paul sat down next to Dawn. They didn't say anything to each other. Soon, the doors opened, and came in May and Drew. Dawn immediately hugged May. She hugged back.

"Nice to see you, May." May smiled. "You too, Dawn!"

Ash, and Brock walked up to Drew. "Hey!" Drew smirked. "Hello."

Dawn lead May back to her seat, next to Paul. "Paul, this is May. May, this is Paul!" Paul looked at her and nodded. May smiled. Dawn soon got back to her seat with Paul.

Meanwhile, Ash and Brock were explaining their plan to get Dawn and Paul together. Drew nodded. "May, come here for a second." May tilted her head, and came over. She soon nodded, by hearing the plan. "Okay."

She sat down again. Dawn was curious. "What was that about?" May shook her head. "Nothing!" Paul and Dawn were both confused. Paul ignored her after a while, and stared at the sky from the window.

"Umm, excuse me? Are you the young trainer with the Weavile?" Nurse Joy asked Paul. He nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, it seems like the operation for Weavile will take longer than we thought. We have booked you a room here, and your friends of course. I'm sorry."

"No, its alright." Paul stood up. She handed him the three keys. Ash, Dawn, Brock, May, and Drew heard her, so they went to Paul. He handed the keys to Ash.

"Okay! Me and Brock get room #103, May and Drew get room #104, and finally Dawn and Paul get room #105." Ash said passing out the keys. "You're pairing me up with troublesome?"

"Yeah! Well, its dark outside, so we better go!" Everyone went to their designated rooms.

ASH AND BROCK

"We gotta thank Nurse Joy later for giving Paul and Dawn the room with one bed." Ash said. "Yeah. Anyways, we'll start the plan tomorrow." Ash nodded. "Night Brock!" "You too, Ash."

DREW AND MAY

"We are setting the plan tomorrow, alright?" Drew asked. "Yeah, I know." May replied. "Well, night!"

PAUL AND DAWN

"I wonder why they gave us the room with only one bed?" Paul asked sarcastically. "I know! I told you that we should've told them that we are already dating."

Paul nodded."We'll see how long they will notice, until they find out. Man, so idiotic."

"Well, lets toy with them." Dawn said. "Night, Paul!"

Paul laid down next to Dawn. "Night, Dawn."

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter. I'm sorry if they're OOC. Well, expect an update next week, or sooner. If you liked ot, review, if you hated it and think it was a waste of your time, then review. Either way, its a review.**

**Anyways, Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is the second chapter of Operation: Get Dawn and Paul together! Thank you to those who reviewed. Now, on with the new chapter!**

* * *

PAUL'S P.O.V

I woke up right next to Dawn. I looked at her face. She seemed so calm. 'Okay, stop staring, and wake her up already!' I thought. I glanced at the clock, it was 7:30. "Dawn, wake up. Its morning." I started to shake her.

Dawn started mumbling, until she opened her eyes. "Lets go, we're going to wait for your idiotic friends, and then I will leave, alright?" I said. She looked down. "You're leaving already?" I nodded.

She sighed, and got ready. After all that time, which was about 45 minutes, we went back to the front desk where Nurse Joy was. "Here, this is the key to my room, #105," I said, handing her the key. "Thank you, now If I recall correctly, you had three different rooms, for your friends?"

"Yes, but they're still in their rooms. They should be coming out soon." I said. She nodded. "Oh, and I have you're Weavile. He is all better." She gave me my pokeball back. "Thank you."

Dawn and I sat down in the seats. "I wonder what May, Drew, Ash, and Brock are doing. They should be out by now..." Dawn thought aloud. I turned to her. "Do you want to go out for a walk? I mean, knowing you, you're just going to whine."

"I would love to go out on a walk with you!" Dawn said, completely ignoring what I just said. We both stood up, and walked out of the Pokémon Center.

WITH ASH, BROCK, MAY, AND DREW. 3RD PERSON P.O.V

Ash, Brock, May, and Drew were all huddled up in a corner of Ash and Brock's room. "We're going to start the plan today, right?" May asked. Ash nodded. "Yup!"

"Today, we're going to lead them alone, on the beach, and see what will happen." Brock said. "Maybe they'll get the romantic feeling, and probably confess!"

Everyone nodded. "By the way, how long will the plan will be?" Drew asked. Ash spoke up. "Well, if they confess today, then it will end today. Maybe on the second day, we will get them to confess, in front of all of us!"

"Okay, well, lets return the keys to Nurse Joy, and see if she had seen Paul and Dawn. I knocked on their door, and they didn't answer." May said. They all stood up, and walked to the desk.

"Hey, Nurse Joy!" Ash said. May and Drew were guarding Brock, In case he would wobble up to Nurse Joy, and flirt. "Here are our keys. By any chance, have you seen a two kids, purple, and blue headed?"

"Yes, I have. They gave me their keys about 15 minutes ago. If I remember correctly, they went out for a walk. I would recommend to look at the beach. The weather is great." Nurse Joy said, as she took the keys from Ash.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!" Ash said. May and Drew pushed Brock out the door. "NO, MY LOVELY!" Brock shouted as they exited.

Some walking Later...

"Well, here we are at the beach. If Dawn and Paul are already here, then our plan will already have started." Brock said. May, Drew, Ash, and Brock hid behind some bushes. "Look, there they are!" May and Drew pointed at Paul and Dawn, who were walking casually down at the sand.

"So, they are here!" Drew said. "Now, we watch."

WITH DAWN AND PAUL. PAUL'S P.O.V

Me and Dawn were walking around the beach, and got this weird feeling that we were either being watched of followed. But, I brushed it off. "Hey, Dawn?" She looked at me. "What is it?"

"Do you see that Gyrados? Behind you." **(A/N: I don't know how to spell the Pokémon's name, so if I spell it wrong, please tell me how to spell it in the reviews. Thank you!)**

Dawn turned around, and there was a huge Gyrados behind her, floating in the water. "AHHH!" Dawn hid behind me. "Troublesome...Torterra, standby!" I called out Torterra.

"Use Frenzy Plant, on the Gyrados!" Torterra did that, and it knocked out the Gyrados. "Good." I recalled back Torterra, and saw that Dawn was kneeling down, with hands over her head.

"Don't worry. I took care of it." I held out my hand. She looked up at me. "Thank you! I was so scared!" She hugged me. Surprisingly, or not, I hugged her back. After about 10 seconds we pulled away. "Now, lets go back. Your IDIOTIC friends should be there by now."

BEHIND THOSE BUSHES-3rd PERSON P.O.V

"Whoa! They hugged!" Ash exclaimed. "They really DO like each other!" Brock looked at May and Drew. "We better be going now. They will be at the Pokémon Center before us. So, RUN!"

Everyone-excluding Paul and Dawn of course-got up, and sprinted quietly through the town. After the running, they stopped in front of the Pokémon Center. "It seems like we passed them. Now, we just wait for them." Brock said.

WITH DAWN AND PAUL

They were walking back fairly slowly, well, Dawn was. She was falling behind Paul, and couldn't keep up. "Paul! Wait up! You're going too fast, slow down!" Dawn exclaimed, jogging towards Paul, breathing heavily. "What do you mean? I'm walking my normal speed." Paul continued walking.

"UGH!" Dawn sped in front of Paul, and sat down at a tree. When Paul was close, she got up and started walking to the next tree.

After a while, they got to the Pokémon Center. "Finally! We're here!" Dawn said, sighing. "Look! There's Brock, and everyone else. They are outside in the front." Dawn and Paul approached them.

"Where were you guys?" Brock asked, pretending not to know anything. Paul spoke up. "We went for a walk. Since you took so long, we decided to pass the time with a peaceful walk."

"Did anything _special _happen? Or something exciting?" Drew asked. Paul raised is eyebrow. "Nothing in particular. By the way, what time is it?"

May looked at her watch. "Well, its already about 11:45. Your walk was really long. Why?" May asked mischievously. "Troublesome here, was walking way too slow." Paul said, pointing at Dawn. "Hey! My name is DAWN!"

Paul just grunted. 'Well, I am going to go now. I need to train." He turned his back, and started to walk away. "Hey, wait Paul! Don't you want some lunch?" Ash called.

Paul stopped, and they all ran to him. "Why would I want to have lunch with you? Also , I'm not that hungry." Dawn stepped up to him. "You're stomach tells a different story." She pointed to his stomach. It started growling.

Paul had the slightest blush on his face. "Fine, but only for a little bit."

"Hooray!" Dawn tried to hug Paul, but he stopped her. He whispered something in her ear. _'Not in front of your friends, remember?'_

Dawn nodded. "Sorry!" Brock and Ash walked over to a nearby bench. "Well, lets start to eat."

"Yeah!" Everyone said, except for Paul.

* * *

**That was officially the end of chapter 2, not the series. The next chapter will be about their lunch, and the one after that will they find something out. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


	3. The Truth Reveals

**I'm updating now! Hooray! Please enjoy this chapter, it took me a lot of time...**

* * *

During lunch, Paul ate his sandwich very fast. Dawn too, ate pretty quickly. They kept sneaking glances at each other. The rest of the group was wondering what they were doing, but decided to ignore their weird behavior.

After lunch, both of them looked at each other and nodded their heads, then walked to the forest together. May, Drew, Ash, and Brock were wondering where they were going, so they followed them as soon as they had left.

Paul and Dawn walked quickly, and stopped by a small rock. They sat next to each other and started to talk. The rest of the group hid behind a huge tree, and listened to their conversation.

All they heard was: "Should we tell them?" and, "Tomorrow."

They were utterly confused. "What do you think they're talking about?" Ash asked the group. "I don't know. They said something about them telling us something." Brock answered. Drew's eyes widened. "Do you think Dawn is...Pregnant? That's why Dawn and Paul are so secretive! And why they're here right now having this conversation!"

May gasped quietly. "But, Dawn would never be pregnant! She's only 15! And Paul is like...I don't know 16 or 17? They wouldn't do that." Brock scratched his chin. "Its possible, but not likely."

Ash nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they would never do that. Right?" There was a pause. "Lets listen to their conversation."

With Paul and Dawn

"We have to tell them!" Dawn said. Paul shook his head in agreement. "Fine, but that would ruin all of the fun." Dawn smiled. "Thanks." She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Behind the Tree

"Did you see what they just did?!" Ash screeched. Everyone was speechless. May stood up, and stomped right over to the couple. "What the hell do you think you guys are doing?!"

Paul sighed. "Go ahead, tell them." Dawn nodded. "Come on over here. We need to tell the rest of the group too. Where are they?" May pointed to the spot. "Over there."

"Come out, everyone."

Ash, Brock, and Drew came out of their hiding place, and stood in front of the two. "Mind if you explain?"

Dawn nodded. "Yeah...You see, me and Paul have been dating for about...I don't know...three months?" She looked over at Paul. He nodded. "Three months."

They backed away slowly. "How did that happen?!"

"Well you see..."

* * *

**This was a pretty short chapter, huh? Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


	4. Flashback

**I'm updating so soon, eh? Please enjoy this chapter as Dawn and Paul describe how they het together. Okay, enough of my random nonsense, and enjoy!**

* * *

"It started like this..." Dawn started.

_**Flashback**_

_Paul was mindlessly walking through Veilstone. That's when Ash, Dawn, and Brock arrived. They bumped into each other. "Hey Paul! Over here!" Paul turned around and saw Ash and his friends waving at him. "What? Its only you."_

_"Battle me, Paul!" Ash ran towards him. He took out a pokeball, but Paul stopped him. "I don't battle weaklings. Like you." Ash got really angry. "Hey! I got stronger over the past few weeks!" Paul scoffed. "Really?"_

_"Yeah!" Paul smirked, "Show me your strength during your gym battle." Ash nodded. "Alright!" Paul tried to walk past Dawn and Brock, but he was stopped by Dawn. "Hey! Aren't you going to say something to me and Brock!?" Paul lifted an eyebrow. "Who are you?"_

_Dawn got really angry. "Hey! My name is Dawn! D-A-W-N!" She screeched in Paul's ear. She was about to walk over to him, and try to slap him, but faceplanted on the ground. "OUCH!"_

_"Troublesome should me your name." Paul said, smirking. Dawn really got angry this time. "Why you little!" Paul walked passed her. "Whatever." _

_"It seems to me like you're having a lovers quarrel." Brock said, holding back his laughter. Paul overheard this, and walked back. Shut Up!" Paul and Dawn both said in unison. Paul then walked away._

_Dawn, Ash, and Brock walked to the Pokémon Center, and got a room. "Thanks Nurse Joy!" They walked to their room, but on their way, they saw Paul. "Paul? What are you doing here? I thought you lived in your own house?" Ash asked._

_"Well, is it a sin for me to be here?" Paul asked. "Well, no-" Paul interrupted him. "Then it should be alright."_

_He looked over to Dawn. "You're..." Dawn had her hopes up. "Troublesome."_

_Dawn exploded. "I'm DAWN!''_

_"Okay, troublesome." Paul said. He walked to the room next to Ash's room. "You have the room next to ours?" _

_"Seems so." He walked in his room. "Weird.." Brock said._

* * *

_The next day, Dawn got up early. She got ready, and walked outside. She sent out Piplup. "Lets go out for a walk, Piplup!" Piplup nodded. Dawn was skipping happily along the sidewalk when she tripped on an unsuspecting rock. _

_"Ouch!" She tumbled down the hill, and slammed into a tree. She was in pretty bad shape. _

_Paul just happened to also go out for a walk, when he heard screaming. "Doesn't that sound a lot like...Troublesome?" He ran down the path, and saw some footsteps. He followed them, which led to the rock Dawn tripped on. He looked down the hill, and saw Dawn bleeding badly. For some reason, he had to get down there as fast as he could, no matter how much she annoyed the hell outta him. Dawn heard some footsteps. She looked up. "Paul! Ouch!" _

_"Stop it! The bleeding will get even worse if you keep moving, and talking!" Dawn nodded. He lifted her up slowly, and ran down to the Pokémon Center. Piplup was there next to him. "Annoying little bird." He grabbed its Pokeball out of Dawns pocket and returned him. _

_They arrived at the Pokémon Center, and told Nurse Joy everything. "We'll start on the operation quickly!" She took Dawn, and started the operation. Paul was somewhat worried. He waited in the room outside of the room where Dawn was getting healed._

_After waiting for so long, Nurse Joy walked out. "She'll be fine. The most serious injury she has is a huge cut on her back. You can go inside." Paul nodded. He walked in, and saw Dawn awake. "Thank you, Paul."_

_Outside the room, he heard Ash. "Look, Dawn's in here!"_

_Paul quickly jumped out the window. Dawn tilted her head in confusion. "What?" He pointed at the door. "Your friend. I'll visit you whenever they aren't here, okay?" Dawn nodded. "Thank you." Paul walked away._

**_Flashback Over_**

* * *

"That's pretty much what happened." Dawn finished. "Paul visited me whenever you guys left. We kinda bonded, then we got together."

Paul nodded. Ash and the others facepalmed. "We thought you like each other, but it turns out, you were already together!" They all looked at each other.

"It looks like Operation: Get Dawn and Paul! was a failure!" Brock, Ash, Drew and May said in unison.

* * *

**Did you like it? That was the end of this series, sadly. Please leave a review.**

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


End file.
